


Anniversary

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, SecurityWolf, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lisa and Flick celebrate an anniversary.AU.





	Anniversary

“Wow...”

Flick’s voice came from behind Lisa, her smile bright when Lisa turned to look at her. Lisa had chosen a near perfectly fitting suit and tidied herself up to look good for her girlfriend. It was the anniversary of their first meeting and they were headed out to dinner. 

“Wow yourself...”

Lisa had smirked, noting the short black dress and long stockings her girlfriend had chosen, the heels grabbing her attention further. She knew Flick preferred jeans and t-shirts but she did love the girl choosing to dress up for her. 

“Ready to go to dinner?”

Flick had spoken with a smile, walking confidently at her girlfriend’s side, arm in arm. They had chosen a restaurant nearby. They had eaten slowly, both women laughing as they talked, Lisa relaxed for the first time in a long time. 

The two had been on the way out when Lisa finally gave in, picking her girlfriend up to get home quicker, letting Flick down exactly long enough to lock the door before pinning her against the wall, lifting her girlfriend into her arms, enjoying the way Flick’s dress rode up as she ground down against her, the two had been dancing around the need for each other for a long time, now, finally, the walls were coming down.


End file.
